


Selfish

by Mapachi



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), Seven O'Clock (Band), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV)
Genre: Angst, But today is not that day, I'll write fluff about this ship someday, I'm sorry Donghun, M/M, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: “I need you hyung,”“Don’t you want me hyung?”





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> More Hangyeom smut! Will I ever stop? I don't think so!  
> I hope you like this!

He knows the right thing would be to stop what they’re doing, knows he is taking advantage of the situation and he’s sure he will drown in his guilt if they go through this. He should stop the hands that move up and down his sides, he should lean away from the pink lips that are pressing wet kisses against his neck, he shouldn’t groan in pleasure when he feels the other’s hardened member press against his through the several layers of clothing and he definitely shouldn’t let himself be pushed down on the bed.

 

But he can’t bring himself to stop, no when he has _him_ crawling into his lap, his thick thighs straddling him and his hands making their way underneath his shirt to map their way across his hot skin, blunt nails digging slightly against his skin leaving goose bumps behind. He can’t stop his hands from reaching for _his_ hips when _he_ rolls his hips down against his, his round ass feeling too perfect against his erection.

_“Hangyeom-ah”_

 

He gasps, his hands clutching at the slim waist knowing he should use his grasp to stop Hangyeom from moving but instead he pulls him closer, his own hips arching up to thrust against Hangyeom’s, the younger’s mouth falling open as a sinful moan escapes him. He can feel his dick harden at the sounds the boy above him makes as he keeps on rolling his hips against his.

 

Hangyeom curves his back as he leans down, his face pressing against his neck and the strong smell of alcohol hits Donghun’s nose, almost serving like a bucket of cold water to make him realize again the situation he’s really in. He feels disgusted with himself and he quickly shoves Hangyeom aside and stands up, the younger boy whining and reaching for him, his hands clutching at the back of his shirt.

 

_“I need you hyung,”_

 

A shiver runs down Donghun’s back, Hangyeom’s plea sounds almost like a purr, his hands move forward to the front of his shirt as he wraps his arms around him, his face nuzzling Donghun’s back in what could almost be described as a tender gesture if it weren’t for the way his hands sneak their way to the front of his jeans.

 

Hangyeom needs him? He knows the younger only says that because he’s the most accessible yet his heartbeat still increases at the mere thought of the other needing him and only him.

 

_“Don’t you want me hyung?”_

 

Ah, how much he wants him, has wanted him for so long it’s embarrassing. But no matter his selfish desires he knows this is wrong, while Hangyeom is his current state just wants to finds relieve in a partner for the night no matter who it is –him being the most accessible right now as they are alone at their dorm- he knows when the morning comes Hangyeom will just move on and think nothing of what they did, for he knows Hangyeom doesn’t think of him the way he does, knows he already holds someone dear to him, someone that isn’t him.

 

Yet he doesn’t stop Hangyeom from turning him around, doesn’t stop him from clumsily undoing the buttons of his jeans and struggle with the zipper, he just looks down and watches the black haired boy tug his jeans and underwear down enough for his member to be freed, reaches to grab a fistful of those black locks when he takes him in his mouth without any warning.

 

He can’t help but think how good Hangyeom must be at giving head when sober if he’s that good in his drunken state, his tongue presses against the underside of his cock as he bobs his head up and down, his left hand stroking at what he doesn’t reach with his warm mouth.  Hangyeom hallows his cheeks as he leans back letting Donghun’s cock slip out of his mouth with an obscene _pop_ , a string of saliva mixed with precum connecting his lower lip with the head of his cock.

 

Hangyeom looks up at him through his long and curly eyelashes that remind Donghun of a doll, his eyes blinking innocently  as he keeps on jerking him off with his hand, his fingers wrapped tightly around him, before he lean forward again his tongue coming out his mouth as he presses it against the tip of Donghun’s member. The dancer sucks the head into his mouth and Donghun involuntary thrusts forward, his cock sliding inside the younger’s mouth until he hits the back of his throat and makes him gag.

 

Donghun worried uses the grip he has on Hangyeom’s hair to tug him back and he’s about to ask him if he’s ok, an apology on the tip of his tongue when the younger lets out a drawn out moan sounding so debauched Donghun can feel his face heat up even more. Knowing Hangyeom enjoys his mouth getting fucked is not something he needed to know and he can do nothing but wish the alcohol he himself drank is enough to forget that fact when he wakes up.

 

Before Hangyeom can wrap his lips back around Donghun the older pushes him down on the bed leaving him there as he makes his way to the bedside drawer where he indeed finds a bottle of lube and a couple condoms, when he turns to look at Hangyeom he finds him struggling to take his clothes off so he helps him before he takes his own clothes off.

 

Once they’re both naked on the bed he makes his way between Hangyeom’s legs, the younger spreading them apart shamelessly for him, he opens the bottle of lube and squeezes a good amount on his fingers, making sure to spread it evenly and warm it up before he reaches down, the tip of his middle finger circling Hangyeom’s entrance, the dancer shivers but stays quiet waiting for Donghun to start stretching him out.

 

The moment he slowly inserts his finger inside he thinks he may go crazy with how tight it feels, the idea of being wrapped in that tight heat is almost too much. Hangyeom frowns in displeasure but just nods his head when he asks him if he’s ok.

 

Donghun makes sure to prep Hangyeom properly, taking his time and paying attention to every single twitch the other’s body does. It doesn’t take long before Hangyeom stops feeling discomfort and is instead whining for him to hurry up. The vocal slips the condom on and lubes himself before he is placing the tip of his cock against Hangyeom’s still tight hole. He enters him carefully, hearing how Hangyeom’s breathing hitch and a single whimper escapes him.

 

Once he’s fully inside him he has to focus on not moving ignoring how much his body urges him to move and instead focuses on hearing how Hangyeom’s breathing eventually evens out once he has growth used to having him inside him. Donghun rolls his hips forward remembering how much Hangyeom seemed to enjoy when Donghun would push his fingers deep inside him.

 

Hangyeom’s moans are so sinful Donghun thinks he could get off only that, the feeling of how tight and warm Hangyeom is around him makes it almost overwhelming. He moves his hips back slipping almost completely out before he slams his hips forward, picking up a rhythm quickly as he is not able to take things slowly like he would have liked to. The dancer doesn’t seem to mind with how vocal he is, he actually asks him to go faster and deeper, his legs wrapping around him, his heels digging against the small of Donghun’s back, his hands are clutching at the bed sheets as he tries to roll his hips to meet Donghun’s thrusts.

 

He can feel his climax coming with how the coil inside his stomach keeps on tightening and he finally dares to look at Hangyeom’s face, having felt uncomfortable to do so when he knew that he was basically taking advantage of him but he was not expecting to find what he does.

 

Hangyeom is looking up at him with his black eyes without that drunken haze they had before, they only look darkened by the pleasure but underneath it they are crystal clear, almost completely sober.  His swollen red lips form a thin line as he closes his mouth shut, the moans being muffled as his back arches off the bed in what must be a tell tale sign his own orgasm is coming.

 

Donghun doesn’t think twice before one of his hands lets go of Hangyeom’s hips to instead wrap around his leaking and neglected cock, a sob escaping him in relief, he pressed his thumb down on the head of his cock before he moves his hand up and down to the rhythm of his thrusts. He finds what must be Hangyeom’s most sensitive spot as the dancer’s mouth falls open to let out a cry and comes, his cum coming out in spurts that fall on his stomach and Donghun’s hands, the vocal stroking him through his orgasm as he keeps on chasing his own and thankfully it doesn’t take much longer, the walls around his cock having tightened with Hangyeom’s orgasm and the sounds he makes are enough to send him off the cliff.

 

He carefully slips out, Hangyeom whimpering underneath him, he stands up and takes off the condom tying it before he makes his way to the on suite bathroom the bedroom has. Dognhun throws the condom away and takes a towel wetting a part of it.

 

Hangyeom flinches when Donghun suddenly presses the wet towel against his stomach, he had been almost falling asleep, his body feeling heavy with sleep and the afterglow of sex. Donghun tries to clean him up as much as possible, being extra careful with his tights and asshole, Hangyeom being unable to hiss with how sore he feels. He notices Donghun is about to leave again so he grabs at his arm and pulls him back on the bed, taking the towel from him and throwing it in the direction of the bathroom door.

 

Donghun finds stupid how much his heart flutters with how Hangyeom had pulled him back on the bed, watching as he tugs at the covers making his way underneath them, how can he feel shy about sharing a bed after what they had just done. Hangyeom had sobered up while they had been having sex and while he didn’t seem upset or even bothered, he couldn’t help but with he at least reacted, said something about it but instead the dancer only wishes him a good night before he turns his back to him.

 

In a couple minutes Hangyeom’s breathing evens out until he’s breathing deeply as he sleeps. He turns around in his sleep and Donghun feels his heart break a little more as he watched his peaceful face. He decides to be a little more selfish and do something that he knows will never have the opportunity to do again.

 

Donghun leans down, inches away from Hangyeom’s face, staying still for a couple seconds before he closes the distance between their lips, pressing a soft and gentle kiss against those pink lips he has dreamed of kissing so many times, stealing a kiss he knows belongs to someone else.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome!!


End file.
